Harry Potter and the Hidden Knights
by AbyssDarkstar
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for their 5th year, Harry, Ron and Hermione are shocked by the realisation that even the dividing line between Muggles and Wizards is not as Black and White as they thought. AU 5th year onwards.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and all rights pertaining to characters from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling.**

**Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a fan-fic, and as I'm sure you will be able to tell, I'm no writer. I would appreciate any constructive criticism, as it's the only way I'll improve.**

**This is set during OotP, starting just after the opening feast, just before the start of term announcements in Chapter 11. The first three and a half paragraphs are paraphrased from that chapter. Now... On with the Chapter.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just finished eating their share of the start of term feast at Hogwarts and were listening to Dumbledore give the start of term announcements. Umbridges presence was making harry slightly nervous… her being here couldn't be good news. Hermione on the other hand, had guessed exactly why Umbridge was here at Hogwarts._ 'This really can't be good'_ she thought as Dumbledore announced that Professor Grubby-Plank would be taking up Hagrids post, and that Professor Umbridge would be taking the Defence against the Dark Arts post.

During the unenthusiastic but polite applause that followed this announcement, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks. Harry and Ron were purely concerned because Dumbledore had not said how long Grubby-Plank would be taking Hagrids lessons, however Hermione, while concerned about Hagrid, was more worried about the Ministry witch.

Following the applause Dumbledore continued with his announcements about Quidditch try-outs, only to break off suddenly, looking enquiringly at Umbridge. Umbridge it seems had gotten to her feet, an action missed by most of the student body due to her height. As Umbridge cleared her throat with an obviously false cough "hem, hem", Dumbledore sat down once more and gave Umbridge his full attention.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those king words of welcome." Umbridge simpered in a high-pitched and little-girlish voice. "Hem, hem. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I…" This time Umbridge was the one to break off suddenly, as the doors of the great hall opened, and three cloaked and hooded figures entered the great hall walking slowly towards the staff table.

As the three figures walked towards the staff table, low chatter broke out amongst the students, as they were all hit with a sense of Déjà vu. As Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the three walking slowly, they lowered their hoods, revealing two girls following, _'no, flanking'_ thought Hermione, a young man. "They don't look much older than we are." said Harry as Ron simply gawked at the two girls. "No, they don't." replied Hermione, "And what's more, they aren't wearing robes either, I can see jeans below their cloaks."

Meanwhile, up on the staff table, Umbridge turned to Dumbledore, and quite plainly, asked "What is this Dumbledore?" At this, the other staff members glared at Umbridge for her rudeness, however Dumbledore replied in a civil tone "I have no more idea than you do Professor, but I shall endeavour to find out so that I can respond to you more fully."

By this time the three newcomers had reached the staff table and were heading straight for Dumbledore and immediately engaged him in conversation. "They don't look very comfortable here, do they?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. This definitely seemed the case, as the two girls looked around the great hall nervously. "Yea, it is almost like they expect someone to attack them at any moment." replied Harry, while Ron, oblivious to the conversation around him, said "Who are they? I wonder if they are going to stay here in the castle. I hope they do, that will give me a chance to get to know them."

The conversation that had broken out all over the great hall ceased at once as Dumbledore said to the hall in general "Well, it seems there is a situation I need to deal with, and the hour is late. I will see to it that the remainder to my announcements are available to you all on the notice boards in your house common rooms, so good night to you all, and be ready for all your learning tomorrow."

At once Hermione jumped up, almost dragging Ron with her and began to shepherd the Gryffindor first years to the dormitories. Harry got up and began to follow slowly after them when he heard Dumbledore say to the young man and his companions "We can speak more openly in my office, I assure you that you will all be perfectly safe there, and indeed anywhere in Hogwarts." Harry stood aside to allow Dumbledore and his guests pass by, and Harry was sure that Dumbledore looked at him and winked.

Not sure whether or not he had really seen his Headmaster wink at him, Harry let his feet follow the familiar path back to Gryffindor tower. When he got there however, and came face to face with the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry realised that he did not know the password for the tower. "No password, no entrance." she said loftily." "I know, I know," replied Harry, "I'd better go and find Professor McGonagall or a prefect and find out the password." Just as Harry turned to leave, Hermione came around the corner with Professor McGonagall in deep discussion. When Professor McGonagall spotted Harry outside the portrait she said "Potter, why are you just standing there?" "Sorry Professor," replied Harry "but you see I don't know the password yet."

"Very well Potter, the password is 'Mimbulus mimbletonia'." McGonagall replied in a rather stern voice before turning back to Hermione, "I shall leave then Ms Granger, be sure to put the notices up on the noticeboard before you head to your dormitory, and remember what I've told you. Good night to you both." And with that Professor McGonagall left the two teens and headed off in the direction of her office. "I'd have thought you would be in the tower by now Harry." said Hermione, as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "I would have been, but I had to wait for Dumbledore to pass me before leaving the great hall." Harry replied before repeating what he had heard the while Dumbledore passed him to Hermione. "Well," hedged Hermione "it certainly makes you wonder what's going on, but there's no way we'll work it out without more information. We'll just have to wait and see what happens and what else we hear. Right now I think the best thing to do would be go to bed." They both wished each other good night, and climbed up the stairs to their respective dormitories, both quickly falling into a deep sleep, glad to be back in the castle.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well there you have it, chapter one. As I said, I welcome all constructive criticism, as I won't improve much without it. I intend to try and update at least once a week, but whether I'll manage is another question. Hope you enjoyed this so far, so until next time folks!**


End file.
